Persona 5: Scarlet route, Prologue
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: My version of a female protagonist route for Persona 5
1. Chapter 1: important information

Persona 5: Scarlet route, Prologue

Chapter 1: important information

(Note: I do not own Persona, all rights to the series and its characters go to Atlus)

The whole story as a whole will be split up into multiple books, each book being the story through each heist, this book will only hold the games prologue from the moment in the casino to the start of Sae's interrogation before the Kamoshida Heist. Also the only Confidants in these books will be ones that automatically trigger during the story, being Igor, Morgana, Akechi and Sae. The only other Confidant ranks you'll see in these books will be only the first rank of ones that start during the story but continue going up by your choice, so all the other Confidants will be getting their own separate books, being Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Sojiro, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Chihaya, the Twins, Iwai, Takemi, Kawakami, Ohya, Shinya, Hifumi, Mishima and Yoshida, except Kawakami will be replaced by Persona 4's Rise Kujikawa for the Temperance Confidant and Yoshida will be replaced with Persona 4's protagonist, which I call Yu Narukami, for the Sun Confidant. Rise and Yu's Confidant stories will involve other characters from Persona 4 as well such as Kanji and Naoto, because I ship Yu x Naoto and Rise x Kanji and I don't care who thinks otherwise! The Rise Confidant will be based around the fanmade aspect the shes the P5 Protagonists cousin, which I give full credit of this inspiration to MadmanJrs, and the story I saw this in was titled 'What News of Family and Death' which was a good read, so I recommend you check it out. Now then, please enjoy the story, and with that... Let Us Start the Game!


	2. Chapter 2: End of the Phantom Thieves?

Persona 5: Scarlet route, Prologue

Chapter 2: End of the Phantom Thieves?

(Note: I do not own Persona, all rights to the series and its characters go to Atlus)

This story is a work of fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.

Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.

I agree.

...The contract has been sealed.

The world is not as it should be.

It's filled with distortion, and 'ruin' can no longer be avoided.

Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.

You are the Trickster...

Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.

Cut to a beautiful shot of Tokyo lake until helicopters fly over it and as we follow them we see the great city of Tokyo, but the main focus is on this very large casino that sticks out like a sore thumb with all of its flashy signs and bright neon lights. But what was odd was that as we keep zooming in on the casino we can hear security alarms ringing and eventually we get to see inside and we clearly hear the alarms and the people in a panic. Every now and then we get shots of the ceiling and we a black silhouette moving around from platform to platform. Men in black suits enter the room and try to find the issue. The silhouette eventually stops on a platform and stands so that the whole crowd can see them. It's a girl in a black trench coat with 3 flaps that stop just above her ankles, underneath she's wearing a dark grey shirt with a collar that covers her neck, then there's her black skirt with red tights and black-brown boots that stop just below her knees as well as her red gloves and white mask with black detailing around the eyes holes that let us see coal grey eyes, she also has light skin and messy black hair that stops at her mid back. When she stands we see she's holding a briefcase under her right arm while using her left to hold on to one of the lines holding up the platform, and then she's noticed.

Gambler: "Hey! Up there!" Pouting at her. The men in black start moving upon noticing.

Agent: "She's here. Move in immediately!" She has a rather confident smirk on her face as she starts moving again. She stops at another platform when she starts to here voices through a com link. They belong to her teammates on this little heist.

Mona: "Good. Now get running!"

Crow: "This is our only chance!"

Oracle: "Stay calm! You can get away now!"

Queen: "We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end." Then she here's a new voice with static, probably an intercepted transmission.

Static com: "...suspects...not... confirmed...hold...your...positions..."

Oracle: "Hm...? What was that...?"

Mona: "Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!" She starts running again as the conversation keeps going. "But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Scarlet."

Panther: "I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly."

Fox: "This happens because you have no sense for aesthetics."

Skull: "Nobody asked you, Inari!" Then the one Mona called Scarlet stops at another platform when she see's security come through a door on a level floor to the platforms she's using.

Agent: "There she is!"

Oracle: "Just run! Get out of there!" Scarlet does so as she goes the opposite direction from the guards as she planned.

Mona: "OK, the enemy's focus is on her. Looks like the rest of us can slip away."

Noir: "Everyone remember where we're meeting up?"

Oracle: "No worries, I can guide you all." Then Scarlet stops at another spot where she's intercepted by two guards.

Agent: "Stop right there!" Then they transform where their body's are more muscular and they their skin is pitch black, they don't have any hair, and they're wearing blue masks that cover their faces with glowing eyes. Then another one of the same appearance lands behind her and she turns around with a cocky smile.

Panther: "Take 'em down, Scarlet!"

Scarlet: "Heh!" She jumps up high and lands on the guards back and rips of his mask and he only has red glowing eyes on his exposed face. She then jumps off his back and he transforms into a large bullheaded monster called a Superficial Pyrekeeper which leads her to draw her trademark battle knife.

Oracle: "Comparing power levels... No threat. Get 'em, Scarlet!" She goes on for a few slash until it punches downward, forcing her to jump to the side making it hit the ground. As she's in the air she pulls out her pistol and fires. She stops firing when she lands. That's when the beast uses Agidyne, a heavy level fire spell, which she jumps out of the way. "Everyone else, head to positions! Use Route B!"

Scarlet: "Persona!" She then takes off her mask and is then surrounded by blue flames. And then a black, blue glowing silhouette of a woman in a dress with bladed heels, long nails that are actually claws, long wavy hair, large angel wings, simple scarf around her neck and butterfly shaped mask, and the only thing not glowing blue on this strange being are the fiery orange glowing details on her mask, appears behind Scarlet. "Ravage them!" The silhouette kneels and places her hand on the ground, which results in her using Eigaon, a heavy level darkness spell, on the monster. This makes the monster stumble and the silhouette follows up with her slicing it with her heel to use the Brave Blade technique which makes the monster evaporate into black mist before completely disappearing, indicating that it's dead. Scarlet then puts her mask back on and the silhouette disappears.

Oracle: "OK, pull out before their backup gets here."

Mona: "Good. You defeated them with ease!"

Oracle: "More of them!? Be careful!" Another guard appears out of nowhere and is wielding an electric baton. It slams down its baton that she avoids and then she jumps up onto a higher platform. "Scarlet, behind you! Go through that door!" She does so and enters a staff only hallway where the staff rig the games of the casino from behind the scenes. "You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!"

Skull: "Dude, can she even hear us!?"

Oracle: "Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Scarlet!"

Skull: "Tch! We just got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there're still loads more of 'em..." She goes through another door that leads into a dark hall way, and there's a window in the wall that shows another, lit up, hallway and she sees another guard run by.

Agent: "Where'd they go!? Damn it! I can't confirm the intruders location." She slowly sneaks through the hall until...

Oracle: "Up ahead! Stop!" She sees there's another agent at the door on the other end of the hall. "This is bad! Hide, Scarlet!" There are larges boxes of tokens in the hall so she can hide behind them. "You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!" Then she reaches the last box right next to the door.

Agent: "...Hey, are you sure she came in this way? Understood. I will continue the search!" The guard runs past her through the hall, allowing her a chance to escape.

Oracle: "Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!" She runs up the stairs and continues running through staff hallways. In one hallway there's a window that shows a control room and one of the staff is on the phone.

Staff: "She's not alone! Find them and kill them all!" She keeps running through the halls until she reaches a door that leads her to a second floor platform that lets you see the first floor from above and she stops at the rail.

Oracle: "Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead."

Scarlet: "Through there...?" She's referring to the large stained glass window on the other side of the room that leads outside.

Oracle: "Nnh...! That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floors-"

Queen: "-completely closed off. Hey, can you make it!?" All she does is smirk with confidence.

Agent: "Over there!" The guards are in the hall behind her with their guns aim at her. "There's nowhere to run!" She keeps her smirk and jumps onto the rail and runs along it to the other side of the room and stops and crouches. The guards leave the hall and try to go after her but...

Scarlet: "See ya!" She leaps off the rail and through window. As a bonus we get to see an epic shot of her flying through the air in front of the moon with all the sparkling shards of the glass.

Oracle: "Hmph! What a showoff."

Panther: "You're so reckless. You know that?" Then she starts falling towards the ground but lands in a crouching position with no injuries and then all the glass comes down. And then the moment she stands up, a bunch of lights shine in her face and it shows an army of policemen there, and the others are in a panic.

Oracle: "Enemies, here!?"

Crow: "What's wrong!?"

Oracle: "These readings... It can't be!"

Skull: "What happened!?"

Queen: "An ambush!?"

Mona: "Scarlet, can you handle this!?"

Fox: "Scarlet!"

Noir: "Oh no!"

Cop: "Capture her!" She starts towards the building to her left and the fuzz are trying to catch her but she manages to reach the escape ladder and climb up... what she wasn't expecting was a bunch of cops with assault rifles aimed at her on the fire escape when she reaches it.

Scarlet: *gasp* One of them hits her in the face with the back of the gun to knock her off the ladder and into the crowd of ground officers.

Cop: "Stop struggling!" They now have her pinned to the ground and the detective leading this group comes up to her. "Suspect secure."

Detective: "Didn't expect to find some kid." He kneels next to her. "You have your teammate to thank for this." He grabs her by the hair and slightly lifts her head. "You were sold out." And now she's in shock for a second before she realizes how much trouble she's in again when he lets go to drop her head and walk away.

Cop: "Suspect confirmed! Cuff her!" They put on the handcuffs and take her away. Next thing we see at the station is that she's no longer in her outfit she was in at the casino, but instead, she's in what looks like a school uniform that consist of a black blazer with red buttons and a shield like logo on the right side of the chest area and a pin that shows the number 2 on the lapel showing that she's a second year, she's also wearing a black skirt with red plaid patterns as well as brown school shoes with black thigh high sock, and underneath the blazer is a white turtle neck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar. She's holding an inmate number that says P508954TS as they take her mugshots.

Quick note: The rest of the story will be described from her point of view rather than that of a narrator, in other words no more she's or hers when describing Scarlets action through the story, it'll be me, my and I's. Obliviously, please enjoy as we continue on.

Much later after my arrest, I am slowly regaining consciousness cause I've been knocked out after the detectives interrogating me applied a strong drug but I can still barely see.

Detective: "Guess the drug was too strong... Wake her up." Next thing I know the other detective splashed a bucket of water on me and I slowly regain more of my vision and I see I'm in an interrogation room with no windows. Just a single door, single table, a couple of chairs and a single security camera in the corner of the room and I can tell that I have bags under my eyes and bruises on my face. "No dozing off." That's when I realize my hands are handcuffed behind me as I struggle to move. "You still don't get it, do you? Give it up!" He kicks me in the stomach hard enough to knock me off the chair and onto the floor which really hurt I can't help but cough from the pain! "Come on, cooperate." He says as he steps on my head. "Or what, you want another shot?" And he notices that I'm staring straight at the camera. "Huh? What about the camera?" He then kneels down and grabs me by the hair, lifting my head to meet him on eye level. "Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" Actually yes I do think that but I better just say no, otherwise I might be in for more pain.

Scarlet: "Of course not..."

Detective: "So you're not that dumb." He then throws my head down... "Which is good, 'cause we get to take as much time as we NEED!" And he proceeds to kick me in the stomach again! Ok, looks like I was wrong on that move! Geez, I better hope that's not blood I'm tasting in my mouth from all this coughing. The detective now has a clipboard in his hand and proceeds to read the official charges against me. "Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this. Though I'll admit, I wasn't expecting our perp to be some little girl, but I guess I shouldn't let appearances deceive me. But regardless of that, you seemed to be enjoying second of it..." Well fuck you too, buddy, think I can't do stuff just 'cause I'm a girl-hey wait a second! I was... enjoying it...? Everything's hazy... I can't remember... "...You should know your place." He then looks towards the other detective and nods his heads at me telling him to uncuff me and he does so but he proceeds to push me onto my ass once he removes them. Once their gone I notice my wrist have dark marks on them, which isn't surprising from the fact I was in metal cuffs, but I gotta wonder... how long WAS I out? The main detective kneels and shows me another clipboard. "Sign here. It's a confession under your name." Now obviously I don't wanna sign it but I don't know what's gonna happen if I refuse. I might still get abused by these guys but I can't take any chances, so I guess I'll just humor him.

Scarlet: "I understand..." I take the clipboard and he hands out a pen but he doesn't give it to me until after gets all up in my face to tell me...

Detective: "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibility for their actions..." He then backs up and I take the pen. And as for my name... I sign, Akano Kurusu... Yes, that is my name. I hand him back the clipboard and they all leave me alone in here. I then proceed to pull up my chair from earlier and sit at the table in the center of the room with me facing the only door in here. A few moments later I here muffled voices outside but I can't understand them. Outside the room is a woman in a dark grey blazer and pants with a black turtle neck underneath along with dark grey socks with black heels. She has long silver hair with hairpins showing above her right ear and mauve red eyes along with simple silver earrings, fingernails painted purple, and a silver necklace that is a section sign. She has a Prosecutors badge on her lapel showing her profession. She's seen walking down the hall when she's stopped by one of the detective.

Detective: "Excuse me, but this areas off-"

Prosecutor: "I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office."

Detective: "The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?"

Prosecutor: "Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect."

Detective: "Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides..." He's cut off by an older detective coming up behind Niijima.

Older Detective: "Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience." Her phone buzzes and she picks up.

SIU Director: *sigh*"I thought I ordered you to stand by."

Sae: "I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?"

SIU Director: "I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up."

Sae: "I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case."

SIU Director: *sigh*"Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though..." She hangs up.

Older Detective: "Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't allow you to talk with her for long." She looks a little disappointed. "It's for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with her."

Sae: "...I understand." The cop on guard steps aside to let her in. I look up to the sound of the door and see a woman slightly taller than me sit across the table from me. "...I didn't expect it'd be you. You'll be answering my questions this time." She then notices the syringes on the floor and she could already guess that they injected me with drugs. "Those bastards... Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here... and I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

Akano: "Of course you couldn't..." I'm slowly starting to remember somethings and there's NO way they could've figured us out through a normal investigation.

Sae: "Heh. True. There's no way I could be convinced of such a... 'world' just by reading the reports." Who could've made reports like that? "It seems you're coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything. Start from the very beginning." I close my eyes and grip my head with my left hand trying to recall the events up to now. In my mind I start seeing a blue, sparkling butterfly and hear a girl's voice.

Girls voice: "...You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..." Everything goes white and the butterfly vanishes as well as the voice stopping. I now start remembering the events up to now starting with the day I first arrived in Tokyo.


End file.
